1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to titanium/titanium alloy-and-resin composites, particularly to a titanium/titanium alloy-and-resin composite having high bonding strength between titanium/titanium alloy and resin and a method for making the composite.
2. Description of Related Art
Adhesives, for combining heterogeneous materials in the form of a metal and a synthetic resin are in demand in a wide variety of technical fields and industries, such as the automotive and household appliance fields. However, the bonding strength of the metal and resin is weak. Furthermore, adhesives are generally only effective in a narrow temperature range of about −50° C. to about 100° C., which means they are not suitable in applications where operating or environmental temperatures may fall outside the range. Due to the above reason, other bonding methods have been applied that do not involve the use of an adhesive. One example of such methods is by forming bonds through injection molding or other similar process. However, the bonding strength of the metal and resin can be further improved.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.